The Molecular/Cell Analysis Core seeks to expand the research potential of clinical scientists at the University of Minnesota School of Dentistry in cooperation with the other cores of the Clinical Dental Research Center. This Core will provide or facilitate access to state-of-the-art technology in molecular biology, immunology, microbiology, cell biology and biochemistry. Ultimately, this Core will develop technology that is transferred to clinical practice because it is user friendly and promotes professional contact between the educated clinician and patient. To bring state-of-the-art biotechnology into the hands of clinical scientists, the specific aims of this Core are: 1.to provide molecular and cellular analyses on a service basis both for pilot projects and large scale clinical studies; 2.educate clinical scientists about the availability and fit of molecular and cellular technologies to enhance research; 3.provide opportunities for hands-on training when development of secondary areas of expertise is appropriate; 4.incorporate emerging technologies into the Core and make them available to clinical scientists; and 5.develop new leading edge technologies which show promise for clinical research application.